


Games Played With the Valar

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Chess, Chess Metaphors, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: In the Halls, Finwë plays chess with Námo.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Games Played With the Valar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 Words of Chess with Death thread on FFA.

Neither Námo nor Finwë mentioned that had things gone better, this game would never have been played.

Given time, Morgoth's capture, and the Valar's forgiveness of Fëanor, it was possible that Finwë would once more have climbed the mountain to play against Manwë once more, laughing as Ingwë and Indis talked in the background.

But Finwë would not have come to Námo's Halls, where Míriel still would have dwelt, and where Míriel did not play games.

Námo moved his piece, taking Finwë's Queen.

Neither of them remarked on that, or how the King would be the next piece to fall.


End file.
